


hotels/motels

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Opposites Attract, Reader is a Hunter, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: there's an ocean of differences between you, but one day you'll make it work.





	hotels/motels

*

The two of you came from very different worlds.

He had been bred in a competitive culture, taught to suspect that even his closest confidants could turn against him.

You had been raised in a close knit community, scattered at it may have been, taught that your friends could often end up closer than blood.

He had been expected to learn the minute details of culture and society, knew the tells between a stranger's simple smile and accusations. 

You taught yourself to read others, making it an ongoing practice to study people's moods and determine their intent from delivery alone.

He had received his higher education while attending the most prestigious and oldest institutions Britain had to offer.

You earned your degree through several semesters of slouching over your laptop in internet cafes, multitasking on researching cow mutilations.

He had a perfectly tailored wardrobe, customized to reflect refinement, reflecting in his choice of hotels featuring silks and Egyptian cotton.

You held fast to travel capsule wardrobes, selecting your pieces from local thrift shops and various sales, preferring to hide them in your luggage than risk letting them touch the questionable stains in your motel rooms.

He was used to three full meals each day.

You sometimes would go three days on a single pack of gum.

He was fluent in several languages, well-versed in several ancient tongues.

You knew just enough to successfully comprehend and cast any spells you may require.

Yet, despite coming together through an ocean of differences, you would one day discover there were just enough commonalities between the two of you to teach each other, support each other, and eventually, save each other.

That was yet to come though, and for the time being, you would continue reading your smudged copy of Les Mis from atop a rickety dryer in a laundromat somewhere in Louisiana, and he would once more secure a balcony seat in the Queen's Theatre, similar adaptations of the same story binding two souls still worlds away from one another.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Can it still count as an insert even if the characters never truly interact with one another in the course of the story?


End file.
